


水晶公的星芒节委托

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: 公式光x水晶公坑了突发星芒节小甜饼
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	水晶公的星芒节委托

光之战士正在为水晶公的星芒节委托犯愁。  
十件中庸系列装备、极蛮神、零式伊甸……冒险者来来回回盯着水晶都分发的星芒节活动传单，恨不得把每句话拆开揉碎找出什么破绽，可以让他躺着拿奖励的破绽。当夜光横竖睡不着，掏出星芒节传单仔细看了半夜，才从字缝里看出字来，满传单都写着三个字：打高难！  
高难是不可能打的这辈子都不可能打的，次次被断罪飞翔点名的光提着被无暇灵君划烂的裤子从完璧王座逃出来后曾立下这样的誓言*。

原本是水晶都为了报答拯救世界的大英雄发起的星芒节特别活动，可内容却愁坏了我们的冒险者，不说高难他连动动手指在家也能完成的制作委托也无能为力。  
拂晓的朋友曾经劝他不打怪可以玩玩生产，做个小本买卖，日子也能好起来。可是光哪里有练生产的本金，也就厨子能捡个买方市场商人压价的便宜，靠交廉价理符升到了满级。穿着上版本的低保蓝装，别说hq他连个普通浓缩奶油咖啡也搓不出来。  
巨大的生活压力压得他喘不上一口气，最后光之战士走上了黄赌毒的不归路，终日沉迷打牌。  
好在光倒也勤快，虽说喜欢打牌但能掂清主次，一有什么重大危机发生也是二话不说撂下手上的牌骑上他的大国防联军200军票分发的陆行鸟奔赴一线，所以拂晓也没多说什么，再加上拂晓内部团建活动基本也是幻卡，光自从一学会，团建活动瞬间热闹了不少。尤其是桑克瑞德总能从光手里骗来四五星卡，他也是放任光之战士打牌的大力支持者。但他们不知道的是主线委托给的一点金币是光唯一的生活来源，所以光跑腿才那么勤快。  
幸好黄金港不允许外国人进入本国风俗业，不然还不知道光为了吃饭会干出什么呢。

趁着打牌的间隙，光又腾出左手扳起小拇指盘算着靠签到能拿多少暗影值，毕竟200军票的坐骑早就骑腻了，混个金斗云充充门面也是极好的。

“唧——唧——”

结果这一盘算让光没留神误了时间，矶边摘下荷叶帽子，朝着光扭扭屁股提醒光超时了，按规定由矶边随机抽取光的一张牌放在任意位置，偏偏獭獭恰好抽到了光唯一的五星杀手锏斯考尔，放在了右下。

该死，又输给獭獭了！  
自己好歹也是被海德林钦定的光之战士，走南闯北多年，谁不知道他光之战士是艾欧泽亚的大英雄，少说拿下的蛮神也能凑个足球队，竟然沦落到被一只会打牌的獭獭玩弄于股掌之中。潮骚看一直无偿帮助红玉公主的光之战士输给自己养的獭獭一下午，面子上也有点挂不住，在光临走前悄悄塞给光一张幻卡让他拿个低保回去，兴许还能换点金蝶币。  
光一脸还是你小子懂事的表情接过幻卡，一翻面安居鮟鱇，差点晕死过去。

光住在诺弗兰特的水晶都公寓，好在有大水晶传送，从红玉海回家并不远。  
至于为什么光住在老大远的第一世界？实不相瞒，光之战士在艾欧泽亚奔波多年一直都是穷光蛋一个，别说主城的豪华别墅住宅区了，就连边上的特价公寓也买不起，更可气的是，主城住宅区售房处的接待小姐从他身上的幻化就知道他是穷光蛋，光一进售楼处她们看也不看一眼。  
人民需要的时候就是三大主城领袖的好朋友，海德林的好儿子，艾欧泽亚的大英雄，等到自己需要房子的时候，就算殴打多少次盖老师也不能便宜一金币，领导顶多帮他把旅馆房费全免。  
所以初来乍到第一世界，水晶公告诉他水晶都分发人才公寓，落户即可领取一套精装修公寓的时候，光之战士感激涕零，于是立马把返回点设在了水晶都，连雇员也全部叫过来登记在宇宙和音市场，说是要拉动水晶都GDP，报答水晶公的知遇之恩。  
虽然这个公寓和其他主城的旅馆也没有太大区别。

又是打牌的一天，但刚到家光之战士还是累得不行，打算泡个热水澡缓解一整天泡在牌桌上带来的腰酸背痛，明天接着和獭獭大战三百回合。  
刚脱下外套，光着上半身正准备去浴室放水的光被书桌上一张星芒节风格的传单吸引住了目光。  
难道又是星芒节传单？距离星芒节已经过去了好几日，水晶公的委托也快结束了，怎么这个时候会有一张星芒节的传单突然出现在房间里？  
光并不是不喜欢星芒节，在参加完唱诗班，给小孩子们分发完礼物后他又一头扎进了金蝶，独身的他实在是感受不到任何过节的氛围，凡是节日对单身的人都是一种负担，主城市场琳琅满目的打折活动、街头巷尾温情脉脉的情侣们都与他毫无瓜葛，还不如金蝶币增加20%的金蝶期间限定星芒节活动来的有温度。  
不过他还是下意识拿过传单打算瞄一眼丢进火炉，刚扫过第一行他的表情瞬间僵住。

水晶公的星芒节委托（里）  
委托任务  
口交 10暗影值  
足交 10暗影值  
腋交 10暗影值  
乳交 10暗影值  
肛交 20暗影值  
颜射 20暗影值  
中出 50暗影值  
※委托任务上限为400点暗影值，正确使用前四种委托奖励道具将会一次性获得额外100点暗影值，点数在最后一日发放。  
委托奖励  
100点 逗猫棒  
200点 云海猫薄荷  
300点 猫咪毛线  
400点 小鱼干玻璃管  
500点 ？？？？

光差点吓得从椅子上跳起来，水晶都的治安管理一向过严，光之战士搬来这里几个月从来没在门缝里收到过一条龙小卡片，更何况水晶都治安管理处罚条例明令禁止任何种类的性产业。至于一向不谙政治的光之战士怎么突然对水晶都的法律条例这么熟悉，那是因为他刚来第一世界那天上上下下跑了三躺水晶都也没找着红灯区，拉住莱楠扭扭捏捏问了好久才知道卖淫非法。  
更奇怪的是这张传单的样式排版和委托类型和之前水晶公亲手交给他的传单一模一样，除了内容和奖励被替换成了成人向和猫咪用玩具，原本右上角的水晶公特写照片也变成两个男人翻云覆雨图，虽然看不清长相，但光之战士笃定这是人男和猫男，而且还是棕发人男和红发猫男……  
这下心心念念多日的金斗云也没有了，委托也变成了奇奇怪怪的东西，虽然按照他成天打牌的趋势五日后也同样得不到金斗云，但光心里还是缺了一块。  
要不去找水晶公问问这张传单是怎么回事吧？  
不不不，你觉得水晶公看到这张传单第一反应会是什么吗？他会觉得你馋他身子，你是变态。  
可是房间钥匙就只有我和水晶公有，除了他还有谁能进入我房间？  
那你就能靠这个确定犯人是水晶公？你明明知道他不可能做这种事的。  
正在光之战士内心天人交战之际，意想不到的事情发生了——房间门被推开，来者不是别人，正是他犹豫要不要去找的水晶公。

水晶公正在为光之战士放置星芒节委托犯愁。  
第一世界的危机结束后，水晶公一直苦恼怎么向他的英雄表达感谢，依照他的性子大额奖赏一定不会收下，还总是说一些什么能再次与水晶塔的沉睡小猫咪相见就是最好的礼物之类容易让人产生误会的话语弄得他一个百岁老人脸红耳赤心跳加速。他总是为了拯救世人四处奔波从来不顾及自己，每每想到这里水晶公总是双手合十眼冒星星向一同商量正事的莱楠讲述大英雄功成身退的丰功伟绩，全然不顾自己孙女耳朵早就听光之战士的故事听出了茧。适逢星芒节来临，莱楠在研究完原处世界星芒节传统后提出以星芒节礼物的名义向光之战士表达感谢的方案，水晶公答应了。  
“我们不能再给英雄增加负担了。”在确认完委托内容后，水晶公摇着头对莱楠说。  
可是莱楠却另有打算：“不，这恰好是一个让光之战士阁下收下您心意的办法，如果委托太简单的话光之战士阁下一定会察觉到您的意图，我们只需要适当增加一点难度，光之战士阁下就会当作一次平常的赚钱机会趋之若鹜。”

眼看活动就快结束了，光之战士不仅一项委托没动，人也不见踪影，估计又跑回艾欧泽亚到处搜刮幻卡了，水晶公经常从彷徨阶梯亭老板那里听到光之战士一边喝酒一边抱怨第一世界居民打牌太烂的故事。  
果然还是委托内容太难，我要是能帮到他就好了。  
水晶公耷拉着耳朵在观星室里反复踱步，最后决定去找光之战士商量怎么给他放个水。  
恰好此时水晶占卜到光之战士回到水晶都，于是水晶公决定择日不如撞日即刻动身去找光之战士谈一谈他的星芒节活动。  
“那个……英雄……我听说你好像对星芒节活动不太感兴趣……所以我……欸？”  
当他推开门，他的大英雄正赤裸着上半身一脸惊恐地盯着自己，顺着他的手臂往上，左手正以奇妙的姿势——或者说试图掩盖手里拿着某种物品的姿势——攥紧一张奇怪纸片，上面画着……画着水晶公和光之战士的色图……

“等等！水晶公！古拉哈提亚！你听我解释！”  
谁叫猫魅的视力是所有种族中最好的呢。

————  
*对不起，作者不打高难，真不知道断罪飞翔不点T


End file.
